


IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen Author's Journal

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concern, Diary, Fan - Freeform, Idea - Freeform, Journal, Other, Rave, Review, a/n - Freeform, appreciation, comment, kudos, note, rant, reader - Freeform, shoutout, suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place where I can update my readers on my works and what is going on with them. Also where I can give shout outs to my fave AO3 writers. And for readers to present me with questions/comments/concerns/suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divulging Pleasures - SuFin

Hola!

Firstly, I want to address those of you who are fans of 'Divulging Pleasures'. Because I have received comments, personal PMs, and emails from you all. Which has me pretty flattered currently. Not for keeping you all hanging. Just the sheer fact that you all like that work so much.

I *did* start writing it right after the Franada one. However I did not like it at all. Essentially it was scrapped because I couldn't get Sweden down right. And I want all of my characters to be moderately believable/canon in some way. He was not the way I had written him. Not just that. I didn't like the storyline, even though you all might not particularly care for that, you little smutties (I call you that lovingly). I do. 

When I start personal projects. That is usually how I try to keep them and rarely ask for help outside of myself. Because I know exactly what I am seeing/feeling for a story. Yeah, I can give someone a detailed outline to work with to help me. But its never going to be an exact replica of the vision I have. That I wish to express. 

Although with the SuFin one I didn't even have a story I was satisfied with in my head. How could I even begin to write an outline for it? 

In my other coauthored works under my main pseud. I have a close friend who portrays Sweden while I portray Finland. I finally have relented and I am enlisting their help. It took me a week to write an outline. Now we just have to begin the process of writing it. 

So there is that. 

I feel like a total asshole for keeping you all waiting. Truly I do. But I aiming to make up for it. Its only taken so long because I care about my readership. Along with whatever I write for you to view.

Now. Is there anything you wish to see with next pairings after SuFin in 'Divulging Pleasures'? Let me know in the comments.


	2. 4TAE - Shout Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4TAE's profile:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/4TAE

I really would like to give some praise to 4TAE. They maybe relatively new to AO3, but all of their work is just amazing. It has made me laugh til I cried, nod my head vigorously like 'Yes! Yes! Yesss!'/'They would *SO* do that', made me die of second hand embarrassment for a character, and put my feels in the spin cycle.

A friend turned me on to their writing. Just like my friend I can not get enough. And I avidly check for updates from 4TAE.

Not to mention 4TAE is highly detailed at description, has an amazing vocabulary, and is pretty damn witty when it comes down to it. They also keep the characters completely canon even in different scenarios/universes.

If you haven't read anything by 4TAE. I highly recommend that you do so now. 

My favorite by far is, 'Call Me' because of Levi's sexy snarkcasm. It just can't be beat. 'Officially Screwed' is a gem as well.

4TAE - If you read this - "I love you and you are precious. Don't ever stop writing, even if you are going to Hell. Because I am too and I will save you a seat in the handbasket."

OH! Don't forget to 'SUBSCRIBE' to 4TAE or to me either. But mainly 4TAE. (There's a link above to do so in the notes.)

Thanks for reading everyone!

~ QueenieScreams <3


	3. The Things That No One Talks About/Divulging Pleasures (SuFin) - Update

I am in the process of writing the next chapter for The Things That No One Talks About. I am halfway through with it and it should be posted later tonight. So, yay!

As for Divulging Pleasures. It too is half way done being written and should be posted in the next day or so!


	4. New Ideas For Works

Lately I have been having a recurring dream much like the Black Butler oneshot - Follow The Voices Inside. Except this one is Death Note based and occurs sixteen years after Light's death. I don't want to say much about it. Because I want you to be surprised when you read it. 

My second work will be a short multi chapter in a modern SNK/AOT universe. All I will say on this one is that it will be feel filled. So be prepared! There will be a pregnancy and poor Mina is once again the center of being harmed. I do not know why I like torturing the poor girl. I just do. -shrugs- However, the ending will be fluffy. There's that to look forward to.

I will not be working on either of these until I get caught up on writing chapters for other current works. Though half of the SNK/AOT idea's chapter is written. It wouldn't leave me alone. And I may not even post it til it's completed anyway. Because how short of a multi chapter I plan it to be.

Here is to hoping when they are eventually posted. You will like both of them as much as the others!

\------------

UPDATE 09/10/2015:

LOL

It seems like I couldn't wait and thus 'Baby Blues' was created. I still am holding off on the Death Note one. Yes, I started writing 'Inevitable Means', but that is not the one I have in mind. The one I am mulling will be a freaking mind trip. I swear. It will probably be super lengthy. I can't wait to write it. -evil grin-


	5. Your long awaited chapter! - Divulging Pleasures - SuFin

The chapter has finally been posted. I struggled with it somewhat until I enlisted some help. Now it is finally done. And I have to start constructing the chapter for USUK. Which I have some ideas pertaining to that one. Still thinking it over and the Netherlands/Belgium one already has a storyline. I just need to write it when the time comes.

On a side note here. I will be posting new chapters to 'In A World So Cruel' - in the next few days or in a week. It depends on my schedule.


	6. Baby Blues/TTTNOTA

I have half of the next chapter of 'The Things That No One Talks About' written up (that title is a mouthful to write, LOL). How I do Rin and Kou's POV in a pattern - I started writing it from Rin's perspective instead of Kou's. Which is annoying me a bit, but I will probably just say 'fuck it' and continue on from there. 

Also, after the week is up in the fic. I haven't fully decided what to do next. Because if anything 'TTTNOTA' will be a prequel and once it is finished, I will put it under 'completed'. There are a few ideas floating around in my head about the next part/series. None of them are happy and actually involves mass amounts of angst. Seriously, shit will hit the fan and you will be like - 'OMFG. How could you?! My precious babies!'. There will be moments of sunshine and cotton candy feels. Just know I will be laughing and crying right along with you all!

\------------

Now, as for 'Baby Blues', I haven't started the next chapter. This is simply because I have an idea, but the one idea isn't enough to constitute as an adequate chapter. Practically there isn't enough material in my brainpan yet. So I am going to let it simmer some more. My idea will bond Mina and Eren somewhat -they have something sad in common. 

Also, Annie will be appearing in the next few chapters and things will probably get hectic with Boris.

Poor Mina. I still don't understand my fascination with torturing her. The only thing I can think as to why, is - She seems so innocent and defenseless. There is something about her that makes you want to protect her. However I am one of those sadist writers and I get off on pulling heart strings.


	7. Baby Blues Update

I have been focusing more on 'Baby Blues' lately. My mind has been churning a lot of ideas for it. I also plan on writing a chapter from Boris' pov. And still trying to think of how to implement the shared thing between Eren and Mina; besides their similar idiosyncrasies (thigh rubbing and hem picking).

Is there anything you want to happen or for me to touch on? If so, please write it in the comments.


	8. Not MIA I swear!

Hello lovelies!

I have not abandoned my stories or any of my readers! My internet has been cut off the past month and maybe so for the next month. I thought that I would just let you all know that. Since all of the chapters of my previous stories are on my lappy and therefore cannot be posted until I have net again -- I am working on a new project from my phone: Into The Wild. It is an original story and I hope that you enjoy it!

Hugs and lots of love,

Queenie


End file.
